Texting
by CALIC0
Summary: Tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau Chris-senpai akan mengiriminya pesan semacam ini [ff terjemahan]


**Ace of Diamond **© **Terajima Yuuji**

**Texting**© **Calico Neko**

**Versi asli milik Miss Cactus dengan judul Sextos (10027303/1/Sextos)**

* * *

><p>Tumben-tumbennya penghuni di kamar yang berisikan Sawamura, Kuromachi, dan Masuko ini tidak berisik, sampai-sampai suara dering ponsel milik Sawamura terdengar jelas. Malas-malasan, Sawamura mengecek ponselnya dan melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di sana.<p>

"_Senpai_," tanya si bocah berisik itu, "Apakah ada yang tahu nomor yang berakhiran 0832?"

Kuromachi mengangkat pundaknya tanda tidak tahu (padahal sebetulnya dia malas mengecek ponselnya). Berbeda dengan Masuko yang mengalihkan matanya dari puding tercintanya sejenak.

"Itu nomor Chris-_san_."

Sawamura mengangkat alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Bagaimana seniornya tahu nomornya padahal mereka belum bertukar nomor? Tanpa banyak tanya, dia menyimpan nomor tadi terlebih dahulu lalu membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

Pesan tersebut berbunyi, [Bibirmu adalah apa yang selalu aku impikan. Bibir lembut itu menciumku dan aku balas menciummu]

Sawamura mangap. '_Apa-apaan ini? Apakah ini mimpi?_'

Bingung bercampur takut, Sawamura membalas, [Hm... Chris-_senpai_? Apakah ini kau?]

Jawabannya yang diterimanya semakin membuatnya bingung. [Melihat kilat matamu, selalu membuatku merasa senang.]

Oke, Sawamura sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang semestinya. Opsi pertama, Chris mulai gila. Opsi kedua, dia benar-benar sudah terkena _schizophrenia._

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berdering lagi. Kuromachi mulai marah-marah karena mengira Sawamura sedang berlovey-dovey dengan Wakana.

[Bagiku, kutipan puisi-puisi indah milik Lamartine masih kurang untuk mendeskripsikanmu, sayang. Aku merindukanmu lebih dari apapun.]

Baiklah, ini sudah berubah menjadi mengerikan. Sejak kapan seniornya yang tidak banyak tingkah itu berucap hal-hal aneh seperti tadi?

[Agar wangi tubuhmu tidak hilang dari tubuhku, maukah kau menyatukan diri denganku?]

"GYAA!" teriakan Sawamura yang tidak kalah dengan suara puluhan orang ketika berteriak-teriak membuat Kuromachi tidak segan-segan memberikan _Thai-kick_-nya. Mengusap pantatnya yang menjadi korban untuk entah keberapa kalinya, Sawamura mengetik pesan dengan cepat. [Chris-_senpai_, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengamu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?]

Kali ini butuh waktu agak lama hingga kemudian balasan dia terima. [Kau tidak mengert?] Hei, siapa yang akan mengerti dengan pesan tiba-tiba tersebut? [Aku menginginkanmu]. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Sawamura. [Aku ingin menyandarkan kepalaku di atas dadamu dan bibirku di atas lehermu.]

Oke, wajah Sawamura sekarang mulai memerah. Yang tadi itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia tidak tahu kalau senior yang paling dia hormati tersebut memiliki sisi unik seperti ini. Sawamura tidak tahu harus bagaimana, yang jelas dia sudah tidak tahan dengan pesan-pesan gila ini!

[Kamu harus tahu kalau aku sekarang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan]

"HIII!" teriaknya lagi. [Chris-_senpai_, aku tidak tahu apakah ini lelucon atau bukan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pesan-pesan tadi.]

Sayang, sebelum pesan dari Chris dia baca, Masuko sudah memanggilnya. "Sawamura-_chan_."

Salahkan pesan-pesan aneh tadi, dia sampai lupa kalau dia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama dua seniornya. "Iya, ada apa Masuko-_senpai_?" tanya Sawamura dengan nada agak grogi.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku tidak keberatan kali ini membagi pudingku." Benar-benar senior yang perhatian.

"Eh? Hahaha, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Tenang saja!" balasnya kelewat ceria yang justru membuat Masuko benar-benar memberikan pudingnya. Menerimanya, Sawamura kembali membuka kotak pesannya.

[Aku sedang berada di atas ranjangku, mengharapkan tanganmu di atas kulitku]

Bergetar hebat, Sawamura membalas, [Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begini, tapi bisa tolong hentikan?]

Sayang, lagi-lagi pesan yang diterimanya tidak memuaskan. [Kalau tubuhku adalah kue, aku ingin kau yang menjadi ceri-nya]

Peduli setan akan membuat Chris kesal atau tidak terima. Membulatkan tekad, Sawamura membalas, [Chris-_senpai_, aku tidak mau menerima pesan seperti ini lagi darimu!]

[Aku benar-benar lapar sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kau sekarang ke kamarku? Yang lainnya sedang keluar.]

[TIDAK!] adalah balasan tegas yang si berisik ini kirim.

[Aku tahu kau juga sedang memikirkanku. Ayo kita selesaikan malam ini semuanya, sayang. Aku sudah mengenakan celana dalam terbaikku, aku harap kau juga.]

Membulatkan tekad, Sawamura akhirnya tidak membalas pesan terakhir itu. Membanting keras ponselnya ke atas ranjang, Sawamura berlari menyongsong Kuromachi dan memeluknya erat. Dan tolong dicatat, sambil menangis.

"Kuromachi-_senpai_, Chris-_senpai_ aneh! Aku tidak suka Chris-_senpai_ yang seperti itu!"

Kuromachi sedang dalam mode baik hati (dan bingung), jadi dia meminjamkan pundaknya untuk si junior berisik untuk kali ini saja.

.

.

Di sebuah lapangan yang tentunya kosong, seseorang berambut cokelat dan mengenakan kacamata terlihat asyik mengetik di ponsel yang dia temukan. Miyuki Kazuya, tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Bukannya mencari pemiliknya dia malah menggunakan ponsel tersebut untuk iseng. Ya, sudah pasti objek penderitanya adalah si Sawamura, siapa lagi. Dikiriminya pesan-pesan menggelitik yang mungkin bisa membuat Sawamura menangis. Jiwa usil Miyuki selalu bangkit kalau mengingat bocah itu.

Terlarut dalam kesenangan, tidak disadarinya sosok yang selalu menjadi panutan baginya. Takigawa Chris Yuu. Wajahnya lebih pucat daripada biasanya, kepalanya pun beberapa kali melihat keselilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Menyadari keberadaan Miyuki, Chris menghampiri pemuda tersebut. "Miyuki, aku rasa aku menjatuhkan ponselku di sekitar sini, apa kau melihatnya? Ah, itu ponselku! Terima kasih sudah menemukannya, Miyuki."

Miyuki berkeringat dingin. Ternyata ponsel tersebut milik Chris!

Miyuki kabur sambil membawa serta ponsel.

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. And big thanks for Miss Cactus for the permission ^^<strong>

**Oh ya, ini terjemahan Perancis-Inggris-Indonesia, jadi kalau ada salah2, mohon dimaafkan.**


End file.
